Gingo All-Stars Fighting Brawl
|genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, Multiplayer }} Gingo All-Stars Fighting Brawl is a crossover fighting video game in the Gingo All-Stars series, developed by Papaya Studio and published by Ubisoft, for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. It was also planned for PlayStation 2 and Nintendo DS but were later cancelled due to low sales on the Nintendo DS and the discontinuation of the PS2. The game was released in North America on March 20, 2013, in Europe on April 9, 2013, and in Japan on August 11, 2013 on the Wii only. As a Gingo All-Stars game, the game includes Gingo Animation characters such as Gabriel Garza, Hatty, and Planetokio. The game received mixed reviews from critics and fans alike, though it was a commercial success. A sequel titled Gingo All-Stars Fighting Brawl 2 was set for release in 2018, but was delayed in favor of Universal Studios Legendary Heroes. Plot Coming soon! Gameplay Gingo All-Stars Fighting Brawl is a crossover fighting game bringing together several playable and assist characters from the Gingo universe and multiverse, such as the well-known Gabriel Garza and Hatty Weasel, in one epic battle on an arena that plays very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) can control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Sinking Spring stage, players can open a door from Gabriel's house. When players strike one another, glowing balls (which resembled the Gingo logo) will fly above the screen. If players collect enough of these balls, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Super Ultra Fighting Move" (similar to a Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) attack against their opponents. For example, Gabriel turns into a superhero. Fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters (similar to Assist Trophy items in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Hatty hires Allo Frog to throw things around the stage. Each playable character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective franchises. Each has an up, down, side, and neutral attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. Vio is the only character who has a disabling attack. Characters Playable characters Coming soon! Assist characters Coming soon! Reception Gingo All-Stars Fighting Brawl received mixed reviews from critics from critics and fans; with many whom calling it a rip off of Super Smash Bros. while some consider it an improvement over Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, another crossover fighting game developed by Papaya Studio. Sequel Coming soon! Trivia *This game has a similar element to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, which is also similar to the Super Smash Bros. games and also has characters from TV shows as well. Coincidentally, both games are developed by Papaya Studio.